


Morning Sex

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [99]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Guardiancest, Incest, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D wakes up with two problems, one of them caused by Bro, one to be solved by Bro. Lazy morning guardians as they figure out what's changed and what hasn't in the Strider household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sex

Waking up after a good amount of sleep can be ruined by a number of things, but this morning it's morning wood and being trapped under Bro's arm for D. It's not like it's the first time D has woken up with morning wood (gods know he's done plenty of that shit over the years), but he isn't usually trapped under an arm that seems to be refusing to move, no matter how many times he nudges it or tries to lift it off.

"Bro, wake up," he groans, shoving at the arm some more. What he gets in response is a groan of less coherency, and the arm across him tightening, pulling him against his younger brother. "Brooooo," he whines, reminiscent of the twins when they were younger and had to whip out the puppy dog eyes to get what they wanted, "get off of me."

The groan from earlier makes a reappearance and has D rolling his eyes at Bro. He knows that Bro is not that heavy of a sleeper. He's probably awake, now that D thinks about it, he's just being an ass on purpose. D rolls his eyes, swatting lightly at Bro's arm.

"Seriously get the fuck off of me." Leave it to Bro to keep D from getting rid of his early morning boner. "Or get me the fuck off, your choice," he adds, when he doesn't get an answer to the first demand. This gets a reaction, of course, Bro sits up, turning to D with one eyebrow quirked high up in question. "You heard me."

"Yeah, yeah, I did." D rolls his eyes as Bro still doesn't get off, even after acknowledging that he knows of D's current predicament.

"So are you going to let me go take care of this or what?" D asks, gesturing with one hand to the tent in his boxers.

"Nah." Bro answers, laying back down, and purposefully not removing his arm from D and the older Strider proceeds to flail his arms like a child.

"Bro, come on! Is this revenge for when we were teenagers? Because you already got back at me for that!" He doesn't get an answer at first, and after a moment plus a heavy sigh from Bro, the arm is removed. D gets to think he's free for about half a second, already sitting up to go to the bathroom and tend to this issue.

He's stopped before he can get off the futon by Bro grabbing his waist and pulling him back. He's chest to chest with Bro in a matter of seconds, and he's straight up scowling at his sibling who is just being a pain at this point. "Seriously?" He asks flatly, a very unimpressed look on his face at his brother's apparent shenanigans.

He opens his mouth to bitch, to complain, to call his brother some litany of rude names but he's stopped by Bro's shifting underneath him, pulling down on D's hips just as he grinds back up.

"Ya need to relax," Bro says, a seriously shit eating grin on his face that has D's unimpressed look falling to just one of simple annoyance, "I'll get ya off, if I can benefit from it." He grinds up again, making D bite his lip because yep, that definitely is a boner and it is definitely rubbing his boner the right way.

"Are you just incapable of asking nicely or something?" D grumbles, adjusting his position and lowering himself to kiss his brother. Bro reciprocates without hesitation, shifting the light press of lips to open mouthed kisses, until D pulls away, his face twisted a bit. "Your breath stinks."

"Why kettle, it's been so long," Bro starts, "Why yes, the missus and all the little baby pots are doing just fine, we went on a cruise last week and-" He's cut off by D swatting his chest, his eyes rolling even as he resumes the kiss. Bro returns it, his hands on D's hips keeping his older brother in place as he starts grinding up to him again.

There isn’t a lot of heat behind the grinding of hips until Bro shifts his grip, off of D’s hips, up to his lower back, then back down, slipping his hands under the waistband of D’s boxers to grip the ass under the fabric. This gets him a soft breath of a moan, and when he squeezes he gets another.

Bro tugs the fabric down, nudging D's hips with his own so that the other can lift to make the removal of the underpants easier. With those out of the way Bro lightly pushes on D's shoulders until he sits up, so Bro can get a hand wrapped around their dicks.

He gives a few strokes and gets some pleased noises from D before he's reaching over the edge of the futon, fishing for a moment before producing a bottle of lube, to which D snorts in response.

"You just always have that nearby don't you? Like a sex boy scout. Always prepared." He doesn't miss the eye roll he gets in return as Bro flicks the cap open and goes about pouring the slick substance over their dicks, spreading it with his fingers as he started to rub them together again.

Once he's sure they are significantly slick he grabs one of D's hands from where it was on his shoulder, guiding it to their cocks with the wordless instruction to wrap his fingers around them, which D does, picking up the stroking where Bro left off. Bro puts his now free hands back on D's hips, regardless of the lube still on one, and he guides D's hips back and forth, thrusting into his hand and against Bro's dick. A moan makes its way out of D, followed by a lower groan from Bro and a hissed curse.

D changes his speed, stroking a bit faster and jerking counter to the rhythm Bro moves his hips. He moans at the increased speed, tightening his fingers and getting a moan from Bro as well. Bro's hands tighten on D's hips momentarily before shifting, moving to grab hold of the flesh of his ass, using this new grip to speed up the grinding. It brings a moan out of the older Strider, and Bro shifts his hips, thrusting into the hand and against D’s length.

D’s head bows down to Bro’s, nearly touching foreheads. His eyes are screwed shut against the pleasure but Bro keeps his open to enjoy the expressions of his brother turned morning lover. They have always been close but this new development in the Strider household makes that a little bit more literal.

“This better than beatin’ off in the shower, D?”

“Much,” he gasps out.

“Yet ya were complain’ so much about it.”

“Because you’re an ass.”

“Okay, guilty as charged,” his smirk tips up a bit as he suddenly changes up his thrusts, pulling D down hard as he thrusts his hips up making him cry out. D’s eyes snap open and take in Bro’s smug face. He narrows his eyes down and decides to get his brother back. With just a little bit of shuffling around, D gets his thighs straddling Bro’s hips, cocks still lined up, but with this knees on the futon now, the control shifts back to him. He goes even as far as planting his other hand against Bro’s chest as he sits up, pinning his younger brother in place.

When he starts moving again, the two of them fight to keep their eyes connected and not throw their heads back at how good it feels. The lube is letting them slip against each other with the right amount of friction. D’s grip around them is just the right amount of pressure along their lengths. They gasp as the sensitive point under the head of their cocks brush together.

“I could -ah- get used to this,” Bro gets out. His hands settle on D’s thighs, rubbing up and down in time with D’s rocking.

“It’s n-not bad.”

“Obviously ya ain’t convinced.” One of Bro’s hands slides to join D’s around their cocks. He takes back control over the stroking pace which D fights back by increasing the rocking of his hips. The fight over control gets rougher and rougher which just translates into more frenzied movements that build up the pleasure at their cores.

They grin at each other until D is the first to break away, throwing his head back as his hips stutter. Bro takes up the slack and switches to long strong strokes that pull D over the edge first. His cum splatters across Bro’s chest, a couple hot flecks catching on Bro’s dick as well.

Bro strokes D through his orgasm, ignoring his own for a little bit. He only lets go when D’s shoulders slump down. Without Bro’s hand holding it up, D’s hand falls away, leaving his softening, twitching cock to rest against Bro’s. As much as Bro enjoys the hot contact, it’s not at all enough friction. He slips his hand around only his cock, his knuckles brushing the underside of D’s cock. D shudders at the continued contact but doesn’t draw away even as Bro ramps up his strokes to get himself off.

Bro doesn’t mind as he gets the great view of a flushed, satisfied Strider hovering over him. The fact that D looks that debauched and it is all his fault gets a gut reaction from Bro. The way D bites his lip sends another jolt of pleasure through Bro and he’d love to lean up and take that lip in between his own teeth but D’s strong arm against his chest is keeping him pinned. And even that sends another thrill down his spine.

“Fuck, fuck, ah, f-fuck!” Bro moans out as he tries to rock up against D.

“Come on, Bro,” D says softly and for some reason that’s the trigger that sets him off, adding to the mess on his chest. D finds his cock thinking about getting it up again but he manages to control himself as he finally slides off to the side as Bro groans and pants through his orgasm. Bro’s just staring up at the ceiling with a lazy smile as D climbs all the way out of the bed, checking his legs before he takes too many steps.

D goes to the bathroom and does his morning business before coming back with a wet washcloth. Bro hasn’t moved at all during that period of time. D rolls his eyes but goes ahead and cleans up the two loads on his chest. Bro puckers his lips in thanks and D rolls his eyes again but takes the proffered kiss anyways.

“You are a big dork.”

“And you’re a big nerd.”

“Geek.”

“Dweeb.”

“Goof.”

“Fool.”

“Better be nice to me if you want coffee.” D grabs his underwear and pulls it on with a loose tank as well.

“Maid.”

“Hey!”

“At least you’re a cute maid.”

“I bet you have that outfit as well.”

“Not your size, but yes.”

“Wow.” D just shakes his head and heads to the kitchen. He starts the coffee first, changing out the water and filter with several heaping scoops of grounds. While that is percolating he goes ahead and pulls out some eggs and bacon to throw onto the stove.

When those start cooking and their scents start to mix with the coffee, Bro finally drags himself off of the futon and pads into the kitchen. He comes up behind D and leans against his back.

“You don’t have any clothes on.”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Clothes are for the weak.” Bro slips his hands around his waist and under D’s shirt, playing with the soft skin on his hips and stomach.

“Or for those cooking bacon,” he uses the hand not holding the spatula to swat at Bro’s hands tugging at his boxers.

“Pansy.”

“Whatever. Go wake up the twins.” D almost feels bad for the twins when he feels Bro grins against his back the second before Bro pulls away. But then D glances at the clock on the stove and notes that it’s already past noon. Anything that Bro plans on doing to them, they deserve.

Bro ducks around D and grabs a large pot and a lid. Then he grabs the roll of firecrackers off the top of the fridge. He grabs the lighter on his way down to the twins room. When he cracks the door open, it’s still plenty dark inside, only a tiny halo around the blinds drawn tightly across the window. Dirk is rolled up in his blankets and tucked against the wall. Dave is sprawled out every which way on top of his comforter with his sheets more than half way off the bed. His pillow is down by his feet.

They look so calm and adorable in their sleep.

Bro’s going to have so much fun ruining that. He flicks the lighter and stares at the flame for a moment before touching it to the fuse. As soon as it catches, he places the lid carefully over the pot, positioned to keep everything in (don’t want to burn down the apartment) but allowing air to flow to keep it burning. He leaves quickly, closing the door behind him silently. He returns to the kitchen with a smug swagger.

D glances over, rolling his eyes at the grin on Bro’s face. This ought to be entertaining.

It’s not a moment later that the apartment is filled with the loud pops and bangs of firecrackers, followed by the extremely loud startled cursing of two eighteen year old boys, freshly woken by the noise.

It takes a few minutes, a little longer of popping and cursing before the door down the hall slams open and four feet come stomping to the kitchen.

The twins settle their glares on Bro, who just laughs. They turn sympathetically to D who just laughs at their expressions, gaining their ire as well. Eventually the guardians are forgiven with plates piled high with bacon and scrambled eggs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
